The Weight of Decisions
by Moni Hasnone
Summary: Joe never thought that the coffee date with Cecil and family would leave any lasting impact on him: he couldn't choose between his sons then. However, a dire situation forces Joe to choose between his sons, Barry or Wally, and there's really no way out this time. Post 3.12 "Untouchable" Heads up: The situation is surprisingly more intense then necessary, sorry about that.


Title: The Weight of Decisions

Genre: Family and H/C

"Is my mom right?" Joanie demanded the detective as soon Iris informed her of Joe's involvement with Kid Flash. "Who's better, the Flash or Kid Flash?"

The coffee date with the West family (and honorary member – Barry Allen) and Horton family had not quite started off on the same foot, and while each member did their best to maintain a conversation with Joanie, she seemed very intent on short, succinct answers. That is, until they mentioned Kid Flash.

Both Barry and Wally perked up, gazing expectantly at their father. Joe paused, looking partially confused and partially amused. An almost teasing smile graced Barry's face – Joe was in a real situation now. Meanwhile, Wally leaned more on the competitive side, intent on having his father choose him. _No pressure_ , Joe thought as coughed into his fist, clearing his throat before formulating an answer.

"They both are," He said and for those who searched for it, a hint of pride could be found in his answer. "They both do great things for Central City." He smiled at both of his sons, and watched as Barry took a sip from his cup of coffee, satisfied with the answer. Wally, on the other hand, seemed a little less fine, a strong desire to outshine his older brother. Barry just shrugged.

It seemed however, that Wally wasn't the only one unsatisfied. "Okay, but if you had to choose," Joanie insisted, completely ignoring the annoyed glance coming from her mother. Iris's eyebrows shot up in amusement, watching the interaction between her family.

"I don't - I don't think I could choose," Joe answered again, more hesitant based on the glare Wally was sending him at the moment.

"No, but if you had to," Wally piped in, a little disappointed when Joe didn't provide a definite singular answer. Joe tilted his head, somewhat annoyed at his son. Thankfully, he was spared from answering that question then. And it was the first time Joe thanked a meta-human for attacking.

Joe couldn't choose between his sons.

Some would argue that it would have been an easy choice. Barry lived with them longer, trusted them as they trusted him. Barry practically grew up in Joe's arms. It didn't matter if Barry didn't have his blood coursing in his veins, if anyone even attempted to snatch his son away from him, they would face hell.

Wally was his son. No questions even arouse on that part. Every time Joe saw Wally, he saw himself: a reckless, brave youth with no real encounter with the dark side of the world. In a way, that was a part that Joe never really wanted to show Wally – the world which Barry constantly meddled in.

And it was that dark, cruel world that was forcing Joe to choose, once again between his sons.

"This is rich!" Fred laughed manically. "Who would have thought that both of these speedsters were your sons, Joe?" He asked, as he kicked the unmasked Kid Flash in the stomach. Wally grunted in response, as he toppled to the floor, curling on himself.

And their current predicament didn't really make sense, especially when you consider that STAR Labs has four fully functional, well-versed-in-combat meta-humans. All four of whom were currently kneeling on the floor of STAR Labs Cortex, cuffed with the meta-human dampening cuffs that Cisco made for the criminals.

Honestly, Joe didn't really know what was worse: STAR Labs constantly-updated-but-still-shitty security, or the fact that CCPD's ex-detective Fred McLoughlin had somehow managed to gather a team of criminals to break into the facility and somehow successfully subdued Team Flash. Not an easy feat considering the team consisted of the aforementioned _four_ meta-humans, one CSI, one detective, one reporter, and one useless rip-off of Dr. Harrison Wells (evil or douche, your pick).

The rogue group wasn't really that smart either. All it took to stop everyone was one gun to Iris West's head, and the entire team willingly put on the cuffs themselves. It just so happened that the only cuffs in close proximity were Cisco's meta-human dampening cuffs. Trust their rotten luck.

"What do you want, Fred?" Joe asked, watching the ex-detective apprehensively. Several minutes after the "Capture", Fred had unmasked both the Flash and Kid Flash, and, needless to say, was pleasantly surprised to find both of Joe's sons at his feet. At his mercy.

"What do I want, Joe?" Fred mused. "What could I possibly want?" He turned away from Wally to look at the rest of team (except Barry) lined up against the center desk. Barry and Wally faced the team, flanked by two minions on either side. And at the center of the room, twirling his gun, stood Fred.

"If this has anything to do with your son, Fred…" Joe started.

"Don't!" Fred screamed, pointing his gun at Joe to silence him. "You don't have the right to talk about him."

"His son?" Caitlin asked from Joe's left. Joe glared up at Fred and, at a closer glance, saw his blood-shot eyes.

"My son," Fred answered softly. "My son that you, Detective West, killed in cold blood!"

"I did no such!" Joe denied, as he readjusted his position. The entire team (and the criminal group) was staring at Joe and Fred, watching their interaction warily. "Your son was selling drugs to kids. Innocent high schoolers…"

"Wait," Barry interrupted. "Is this about that drug case last week? Wally and I both caught the leader of the gang…" Barry trailed off, just as Fred nodded.

"That was my son you arrested. And I begged your father to let him go," Fred turned again, pointing his gun at Joe while his free hand flailed aimlessly. "I begged you to not convict him."

"Your son had blood on his hands, Fred." Joe said, quietly. Fred was shaking his head, almost in denial. "He was a criminal, the cause of death for so many innocent children. And if you hadn't tried to break him out of jail, if you hadn't injured 3 policemen in the process, you would have had your son and your job!" Joe yelled near the end, hoping to get his point across to Fred.

"No, it was you, Joe. You and the Flash that killed my son." Fred started moving back and motioned to his subordinates, who, in turn, pulled Barry and Wally, still on their knees with their arms cuffed behind them, and moved them in front of Fred.

"I'll give you an ultimatum, Joe." Fred said quietly, the inception of a terrible idea evident in his eyes, as he pointed the gun down towards the back of Wally. "I can't leave this place without punishing at least one of the Flashes for hurting my son. I can't leave without depriving you of a son, without letting you feel the pain of losing a son."

Joe felt his heart drop, even as he saw his sons' face harden as they listened to Fred. "You have 10 seconds, Joe. Choose which son you would rather have alive."

A yell of protest flew out from everyone present, the loudest being Joe. "Fred, stop this!" Joe scrambled to his legs, his arms still cuffed behind his back, but didn't move from his sitting spot.

"Or you would prefer both dead?" Fred teased. Joe shook his head, desperate. "I don't really know why your sons' aren't running now. Maybe it's the cuffs. I don't know, but I'll count myself lucky. Ready?"

"Please, stop." Joe begged, glancing at his sons. Wally returned the gaze, his eyes widened in fear, but still keeping the heroic façade up.

"10!" Fred counted, relishing in the desperate cries of protest that resounded back.

The gun now pointed at Barry. Barry, on the other hand seemed less scared, perhaps because he faced countless brushes with death. He turned around shakily to look at Wally.

"Please, we can find a better way to resolve this situation," Julian piped in, hoping that perhaps his previous encounters with Fred may help now. Fred, for his part, ignored any comment.

"9!" Joe was looking between his sons, just as Wally bent his head, closing his eyes almost resignedly. The gun shifted back to Wally. "Choose, Joe," Fred laughed, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"8!"

"Joe," Barry called out, ripping his gaze away from Wally. "Joe, choose Wally."

Time seemed to stop for a brief second as the team fell silent at the implication of what Barry suggested. Wally's head shot up, and he turned to look at Barry, surprised to see the conviction and bravery in the face of death.

"What?" Joe whispered, almost forlornly.

"7!" And time resumed, just as Iris called out her disapproval.

Barry for his part, completely ignored Iris, shouting over her voice to Joe. "Joe, choose Wally."

"You want to die that badly, Allen?" Julian asked, somewhat angry.

"6!"

"No," Barry said, quietly. "Listen, Joe. It's either both of us or its one of us."

Joe shook his head, not breaking eye contact with Barry. Wally, for his part was shocked. To see his older brother offer up his life, Wally sincerely wished he had similar conviction. Yet, even in this situation, Wally couldn't find his voice.

Maybe this was something you would pick up with more experience.

"5!"

"We're running out of time, Joe." Now, Barry was desperate. "Wally is good," Barry explained, almost as if justifying his life. "I taught him practically everything I know. And Cisco and Caitlin can teach the rest."

Both of his friends were shaking their heads on the side. "We're not teaching Wally anything without you, Barry," Caitlin said just as her voice broke at the end.

"Central City doesn't need two flashes," Barry replied back. "Wally can more than take care of this city."

"That's not true!" Cisco called out, "Savitar is still out there. We can't defeat him without you."

"4!"

Barry was shaking his head, guilt flashing across his eyes. "Central City doesn't need a Flash who screwed up so many times, who messed up so many people's lives. They need a hero they can trust."

Cisco was shaking his head, vehemently denying each word. "We went over this. We got over this already."

"3!"

"Joe!" Barry yelled, trying to grab Joe's attention. Joe for his part was shaking his head, and turned around to the entrance of the Cortex. Maybe someone else would come and save them. He didn't want to choose. He couldn't choose.

" _I don't - I don't think I could choose," Joe answered._ Joe remembered his conversation from Jitters a couple of weeks before with Joanie and Cecile.

"2!"

"Joe, please," Barry tried again. "I know what I'm doing. Please trust me." Joe turned back. He couldn't. _Please, don't make me_ , Joe thought. He hadn't even noticed the sheen of sweat covering his forehead, a physical manifestation of his inner turmoil.

"1!"

"Wally," Joe whispered, forlornly. The room fell silent, just as Barry visibly relaxed. The rest of the room tensed. Fred looked up at Joe, cackling as Joe toppled to his knees.

"What was that? I didn't' quite catch it," Fred asked, adjusting the artillery in his hand.

Joe managed to pull up whatever little defiance, indignant. "I choose Wally." And Joe's voice broke, as he curled over, allowing his forehead to touch the cold floor. He cried out in barely concealed sobs.

"Okay," Fred said back, as he walked towards Barry. In a sudden movement, he yanked Barry's hair back, causing Barry to yelp as he looked up into Fred's face, mere inches away from his.

"Seems like you, Allen, were never a part of the West's household." Fred taunted, just as Joe lifted his face to watch.

"You're wrong," Barry gritted back. "Joe's my father, the man who grew me up in his household for the past 15 years. He, Wally and Iris are more family to me than you can possibly understand."

 _Don't defend me,_ Joe thought, crying as he listened to Barry.

"Shame," the ex-detective whispered back as he positioned the gun to Barry's temple. "You were a great CSI, Allen." Barry closed his eyes, resigned.

And then time slowed down. The single tear drop fell as Iris screamed, halfway to her feet, to attempt to run and save her boyfriend. Joe still leaning on the ground, his wet eyes still begging. Julian covered Caitlin, almost as if protecting the doctor from the murder that was about to take place. Cisco and HR leaning also to their feet, screaming all the while.

And Wally could see.

Everything.

Slowly.

And Fred's finger curling around the trigger of the gun, not yet pressing, but on the edge of doing so. His other hand clutched a fistful of Barry's hair. Barry's face was surprisingly calm, considering his life was about to end.

And Wally turned around, pulling his arms to see his cuffs glowing red. Out of charge.

And Wally couldn't help but feel this elated joy, like a beacon of light in the midst of dark despair. Wally didn't lose any more time than necessary, phasing out of the cuffs as he ran to save his older brother, toppling over Barry and Fred, as he redirected the gun to inconspicuous location on the other side of the wall.

And the shot rang, the bullet imbedding itself into the plaster wall. Barry opened his eyes, finding himself in a pile of the ex-detective and Wally. Wally's hand vibrated as he broke open the cuffs on Barry, just as Fred pulled himself away from the duo, racing to pull his gun and aim properly once again.

And then there were blurs, whipping across the Cortex. Wally grabbed all of the team and rushed them outside, away from the gunshots that resounded in the lab.

"Wally," Iris screamed as she saw her younger brother rush back in. All of the team started to run back inside, and through the entire mess, none of them noticed that all of their cuffs were off.

Meanwhile, Barry fought off all the criminals, avoiding the bullets and knocking the entire group (including Fred) unconscious within seconds. Just as the last of them fell to the ground, he saw Wally rush back in, a good number of hand cuffs in his hand.

"That would be useful," Barry breathed, holding out his hand for the cuffs. The people around them were not meta-humans, but the cuffs could still restrain the team, physically. Wally understood, passing some to Barry before rushing around and arresting the team with Barry.

Within seconds, the rogue 5 were at the center of the cortex, unconscious and restrained.

Barry turned around to face Wally. "Thank you," Barry said, a brilliant grin covering his face. And Wally couldn't hold it back in anymore. He practically barreled into Barry, almost pushing him over again as he held onto his brother, tears escaping his eyes.

"Are you stupid?" Wally cried into Barry's shoulder, his voice muffled. Barry seemed shocked for a brief moment, before returning the embrace, soothingly patting his younger brother's back.

He looked up to see the rest of the Flash team run into the cortex, relief spread across their face to see both of the speedsters safe. "Yeah, I think I'll hear an earful about that from everyone," Barry replied, almost sheepishly.

And Wally didn't let go until it was Joe, who separated his sons, engulfing Barry. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, as tears continued to wet the suit.

And Barry didn't say anything. It didn't make sense to remind Joe that Barry was the one who made the decision, not Joe. It didn't make sense to let him know that he would die a hundred times over to keep his family safe. So instead, Barry simply replied with what Joe wanted to hear. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." And Barry pushed away, just as he saw his friends close in on him.

Still holding his foster father by the arm, he told everyone, "Everything is going to be fine."

It was much later, when the Cortex was being fixed/technology being replaced (special thanks to bullets, Barry and Wally), that Joe came to join Barry sitting peacefully in the speed lab. Wally, in contrast, had decided to go for a run on the track for stress relief. At seeing his father approaching, he ran back to the speed lab, just as Barry stood up to meet his father.

A questioning look passed both of the sons, as the watched Joe hesitate to talk.

"What's up, Joe?" Barry asked, voice laced with concern.

"I – " Joe cleared his throat. "I want you to know, both of you," he looked at both of his sons. "I can't choose between you. There is no competition between you."

Barry smiled gently, just as Wally nodded. "We know," he replied. "We know."

 **A/N: So I really enjoyed the Episode 12 of Season 3 ("Untouchable"), where Wally and Barry wanted to know who their father would choose as the better Flash. I thought of putting Joe in a more dire situation (sorry Joe), and honestly, there still isn't one answer.**

 **While the security system at STAR Labs sucks, I know (hopefully) this situation would never happen on the show (thankfully).**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this story! Please read and review!**


End file.
